


A Christmas Miracle

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Michael Novotny Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Summary: After five years of taking Justin for granted, Brian gets a rude awakening when Justin suddenly moves out of the loft. Will Brian get Justin back in time for Christmas? Thanks to my wonderful beta Helen for fixing all of my mistakes. *hugs*





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I had to make a few adjustments to this story. Feedback much appreciated. *hugs*  


* * *

Brian's POV

Sitting in his office at Kinneik, Brian ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, as he looked over at the boards for his latest client. Someone knocked on his door and Brian called out,   


“What.”   


“I must have caught you at a bad time, your highness.” Cynthia said sarcastically coming into his office.  


“Now is not the time Cynthia. I need to get these boards done for the presentation for Brown Athletics.” Brian growled in frustration.   
 

“Brian you need to calm down. And I really don’t think those boards have anything to do with your foul mood.” Cynthia tried to reason.  


 

“I am not going to discuss my personal business with you, Cyn. Here are the boards, I am leaving early today. ”  


 

Cynthia raised her eyebrows but didn’t say anything. “Okay boss, anything else?”   


 

Brian shook his head.   


 

Cynthia nodded her head. “Okay. I will take these boards back down to the art department, so they can revise them.” As she walked to the door, she turned back and said softly.   


 

“Whatever is bothering you, don’t let it get to you.” With that said she walked out and closed the door behind her.  


 

Brian got up from his desk and walked over to his liquor cabinet and poured him a glass of Beam. Swallowing the bitter liquid down, Brian reflected back to the argument he and Justin had earlier that morning.  


 

_“Why can’t you grow up Brian and stop tricking every fucking night?!” Justin yelled.  
 _

“You are one to talk!” Brian exclaimed. “You basically tricked all the time when you were in LA.” Brian screamed back.  


 

Justin snorted and shook his head. “You know what Brian? I am getting really sick of you treating me like some trick. I am your fucking partner, Brian!! And I wish you treat me like one."

 

Brian bit back. “If you are not happy in this ‘relationship’, you know where the door is!” Brian yelled.  


 

Justin looked at him in shock. Then his expression changed and Brian couldn’t tell what Justin was actually thinking. Justin turned around and stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Brian grabbed his stuff and walked out the loft. _  
_

Brian couldn’t help but feel guilty of how he treated Justin that morning. He decided to make it up to him by buying him roses. With that thought in mind, Brian grabbed his coat and briefcase and scrolled out of the office. 

 

Brian hummed to himself as he rode the elevator. Thinking of different ways, he could make up to Justin. With a smile in place, Brian stepped off the elevator and put the keys in the lock. When he opened the door, Brian knew right away something was wrong.  


 

“Justin!” He yelled out.

 

He frantically searched the apartment and seeing that all of Justin’s belongings were gone. Brian ran to the bedroom and looked in the closet; all of his clothes were gone. Brian slowly walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. When he was about to open the refrigerator, he saw a note taped to the door. He took it down and read it.   


_Brian,  
_

__

You know I love you and I always will. But I can’t keep on living like this. I deserve someone to treat me like I am supposed to be treated. I can finally see you can’t give me that now, if ever. So I think it is best that I move out. I hope you understand my decision.  
 

_\- Justin_

 

__

Brian reread the letter several times before folding it back and putting it inside his desk drawer. At that moment, he never felt more alone.  
  
  


__

 

__

 

__

 

__


End file.
